Of Lions and Ladys
by CrossingExpress
Summary: Some short stories about the Commander and the Lady Inquisitor
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine- of course, hope I didn't make too many mistakes since English is not my first language and it is rather late. Criticism is welcome. Enjoy

Nighttime

The embers in the fireplace were still giving up quite a bit of heath but they couldn't manage to properly heat up the huge room the Inquisitor called home. When she entered the chamber, Cullen was already lying in bed, eyes closed firmly. She quietly undressed herself and snuggeled herself under the sheets. „You are back." The Commander murmured sleepyly when she cuddeled closer to him, before she could press her cold feet against his warm legs.

„I am." she whispered softly whilst nestling up to him, putting her arm over his naked chest. Playfully she begann tracing her finger around some of his scars, starting to cover her lover's neck with kisses. She hadn't seen him in over three weeks. Her hand wandered towards his neither regions.

„Not tonight." he murmured, his voice tired and with a slight hint of regret whilst he placed his large hand over her wandering one. „I've got a headache." „_Oh_." „She propped herself up. „A headache or an_ I-wish-that-The-Iron_Bull-would-split-my-head-open-with-an-axe-headache_?" „The later one, I'm afraid." he managed a weak smile, eyes firmly closed.

The Inquisitor noted the small bottle of some powerfull sleeptonic on her nightstand and how -even in the dim glow of the embers- pale and exhausted he looked. Still, there was a look of satisfaction, a slight feel of happiness around him. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the forehead, one on the cheek and a long one on his soft lips. Then she made herself comfortable, wedged in between his chest and his arm.„I'm glad you are back safe." the man murmured. „No, you're not." she whispered with a slight giggle before pressing her icy feet against his tighs.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine- of course, hope I didn't make too many mistakes since English is not my first language and it is rather late. Criticism is welcome. Enjoy

Aftermath

Even though Skyhold was a mess, Inquisition forces managed to get the Keep up and running in basically no time. Rubble was cleared, roofs were fixed, barracks set up. The mages did their fair share but slowly the first messages came in, describing the chaos Haven's destruction had left.

Cullen was trying to get some kind of order in the dank room he had occupied in the tower directly next to the gates. Leliana and Josephiene had somehow managed to organize loads of paper and other direly needed materials but it was up to him to set everything up, seeing to the supplies the soldiers needed, since most had escaped with only the things they had carried on them, some not even that. A soft knocking noise came from the door, when he turned around he saw the Lady Inquisitor entering. The woman looked miserable, smaler than usual, shoulders slumped, a crumpeled parchment in her hands.

He nodded. „Lady Inquisitor." she nervously licked her lips. „Cullen, I..." she said quietly. A cold feeling spread through his stomach. The Commander put down a stack of paper he had just been looking over. „What is it?"

„We just recieved a report... The Templar Order has truly fallen, they are Corypheus' now... I'm so sorry." She handed him the parchment.

Cullen felt as if he was falling. So far he had hoped that only a part of the Templars had succumbed to the Magister. But Corypheus had suceeded? Was the Order that _weak_? Is friends, former colleagues now his _enemies_?

„I'm so sorry. You_ trustet_ me to help them. I should have gone to the Order first and-" „What happened to the Templars is not your fault." He interuptet her harshly. „None of this is your fault." he said softer when he saw her flinching. „Corypheus won't get the better of us again." He put down the parchment. „Not ever." She nodded. „I will not fail your trust in me again." the Inquisitor said as she turned to leave. „_You_ could never fail me." He whispered, barely audible as the door clicked shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine- of course, hope I didn't make too many mistakes since English is not my first language and it is rather late. Criticism is welcome. Enjoy

Wicked Grace

The Inquisitor made a mental note to _never never never_ play wicked grace against Josephine.

The Antivan woman was ruthless. Even though Cullen had had quite a good start, towards the end, the Diplomat had turned the game around in a way that would be the talk of the Keep for years. Josephine had stripped Cullen naked- literally- and it was good that the game ended when it did since she would probably have gotten his balls as well.

First the Antivan had relieved the man of all his money, then of his armour.

„You _nearly_ had me," she chirped as Cullen was reluctant to keep on playing. „I think im running out of luck." She looked as innocent as freshly fallen snow. Snow that covered up the red dead bodies of the unknowing and the ignorant but the man fell for it.

„It is not fair if you are the only one who has the pleasure of seeing our Commander as the Maker made him, Mylady." Josephine whispered, a demonic grin on her face as she won the man's breeches. „_You can't let her do that!_" Cullen protested lodly when the Diplomat bested him again and ordered to hand over his smallclothes. The Inquisitor, not quite sober at the time and quite amused seeing her lover really loosing his cool just grinned and said :"Gambling depts are depts of honor."

When the Commander finally lost his sword, wich he had used to cover up the Rutherford family treasure in a desperate bet of all or nothing, the Antivan finally had enough. Everyone at the table was howling with laughter and Inquisition soldiers were crowding around the windows of the tavern anyway. Truly a night to remember. „Don't worry Commander, I'll give you the chance of working off your dept and get your stuff back. With an interest, of course" Josephine announced generously as the crowd dispersed. The Commander, looking sour and embarrased, stayed at the table, hands covering his crotch. He was very, _very_ quiet. A vein pulsated at his temples and the Inquisitor was pretty sure that he contemplated strangling the Antivan. „I see you upstairs." the Inquisitor whispered with a wink before the naked man made a wild dash to the door. „I wouldn't bother covering up."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Come on guys, is it that bad? 240 readers and not one review? I want to get better but I do need your help! Who wants to be a beta? Is it good or bad? Should I put up my Greman texts?

Still: Enjoy!

Stanton

"_Stanton Rutherford_" she said, barely concealing her amusement „Your name is _Cullen Stanton Rutherford_?" They were standing in the busy hallway of Empress Celenes Winterpalace, surrounded by Orlesian nobility. „My grandfather was called Stanton." Cullen said cool, annoyed by the mask wearing vipers that surrounded him and her teasing. „He fought valliantly during the Orlesian Invasion. Got the bronze Mabari paw for killing three Orlesian Circle Mages... Besides, your name isnt much better."

„Ah," she flicked her tongue. „That is where you are wrong, Commander. My name just sounds like it deserves respect. It is full of mysteries, with the promise of greatness. It is so exotic! Really unique. They will name their children after me at one point." „Yeah, if you manage to suceed before Coripheus kills us all..." Uncomfortable silence. "..Let's just not talk about that anymore, ok?" „Allright, allright." She made a calming gesture. „I'll get back to work then. See you around... _Stanton_" She turned and allthough he looked quite sour, for a moment Cullen wished that she would stay with him a litte bit longer, if only to be a pleasant distraction from the orlesian vultures.


End file.
